


A Maximoff Trait

by Violent_Bulldog



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Avengers Family, Avengers Feels, Character Death, Comfort In Death, Death, F/F, Family, Gen, Last Moments, Major Character Injury, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Sad, Self-Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 13:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18851830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violent_Bulldog/pseuds/Violent_Bulldog
Summary: Who knew that the angst kid from Sokovia, who had started out as the enemy, would earn a special place in everyone's hearts?





	A Maximoff Trait

 

Wanda didn't know what to think.

 

When she chose to side with Rogers instead of Stark, she didn't know what it would lead to.

But here they were, at an airport in Germany about to fight one another. There was a kid, probably similar ages with herself, dressed up in a skintight suit. Stark had called him "Spider-Man" but the boy was no man. He sounded young, very young. He looked up _(or rather down since he was much taller)_ to Stark, calling him Mr Stark and asking him what he should be doing. Wanda would have found it sweet if they weren't current enemies.

Rogers and Stark were arguing, saying how this didn't need to happen and that Stark could let the others leave and do what they needed but Stark objected and told Rogers that it wasn't up for debate.

Next thing she knew, they were fighting. Clint was firing arrows rapidly at the other team, Rogers was throwing his shield and everyone else was doing their special thing. Wanda didn't want to hurt anyone, least of all Natasha and the Spider-Boy. She had grown close to Natasha since the events with Ultron. She had to work hard to gain her trust obviously, but she did and they became close friends. They had a special connection that none of the other Avengers had with one another but Wanda couldn't tell what it was.

She had to use her powers to stop The Black Panther from cutting The Winter Soldiers throat, throwing the Panther across the site. She got a small yet grateful nod from the soldier before he returned to Rogers side in battle.

She looked around for any other teammates in danger when she spotted it. A security guard, who must have been working at the airport, was running towards the Spider-Boy and loading his gun. The Spider-Boy was distracted with Rogers and didn't see the guard. Wanda saw everything in slow motion as the guard shot three bullets at once, aiming right for the boys head. She used her power to change the direction of the bullets but was powerless to slow it down.

The bullets hit her directly in the chest. She gasped at the pain before collapsing to the floor. The Spider-Boy took off his mask quickly, not caring about his identity being shown and ran to her side, Steve and Clint nearby. She heard Steve call for the team to stop fighting and heard the Spider-Boy telling Stark what had happened. Within a few moments, both teams had stopped fighting and were approaching her. They all kept their distance, most of them just shocked about the situation. Tony and Natasha approached, Tony asking Friday for an analysis of her injuries.

"Shit" His voice came out in a whisper as he stepped out of his suit. He gave the others a wary glance. Steve looked up, his eyes desperate.

"What? What did it say?"

"Two of the bullets hit her lungs. One each. The other... her heart" Tony had a look that Wanda had never seen him posses. Sorrow. Did he feel bad for her?

"S-So what does that mean?" The Spider-Boy asked, tears already burning his eyes. Tony crouched down next to him.

"We can't do anything Peter. We can just be here for her last minutes" He explained. Wanda heard a quiet sob from the Spider-Boy... Peter. Her eyes darted between the people around her. Steve, Clint, Peter, Tony and Natasha. Her eyes locked with Natasha's and she saw tears in the older woman's eyes. 

"Never thought... that I would see... you cry" Wanda struggled to say, offering a weak and small smile. Natasha let out a quiet chuckle.

"Never thought that I'd see the day you copy your brother's actions" She replied as a single tear fell down her face. Wanda reached for her hand and held it weakly. Natasha squeezed hers gently. 

"A Maximoff... trait I guess?" She heard a few quiet chuckles from the others, excluding Peter, who was trying to stop himself from crying. He hadn't even known her but she sacrificed her life for his.

"Why? Why did you do that?" He asked, wiping his eyes swiftly. Wanda glanced over at him, staying quiet for a few seconds.

"You have... potential. Couldn't let that... go to waste. You are just... a kid"

"You're a kid too" He pointed out.

"Yeah well. I get to see... my family again. Moja matka... môj otec... a môj brat, Pietro... moja rodina. I get to see... what I have... lost" Her words started to slur together, her breathing increasing pace.

Tony stood up and whispered something to his suit, before coming back and kneeling next to Peter.

"Two minutes"

Everyone knew what he meant. She had two minutes left.

"I do not blame... you, anymore. Stark... I am sorry... for all we... did to you" She changed her gaze to Tony. He shook his head slightly.

"I'm sorry for what happened. You were a little kid. I'm sorry. Tell Pietro and your parents that too, okay?" He asked, getting a weak nod.

"I will. Clint?" She looked towards the man who had cared for her like a father since the events in Sokovia. He faced her, tears streaming down his face.

"Thank you... for caring about... me. You were like... a father. Thank you" She had a small yet genuine smile and Clint struggled to compose himself.

"I love you, kid. You were part of my family. Please, thank your brother for me. He saved my life. I need him to know that I'm grateful for him" He got a weak nod too.

"You guys... were like family... no, you... were family. I... love you... all" Her voice turned to a whisper and her eyes closed slowly.

Tony turned to his suit.

"She's gone, Sir" They all heard Friday's voice. 

There was silence as tears slipped down everyone's faces.

 

Who knew that the angst kid from Sokovia, who had started out as the enemy, would earn a special place in everyone's hearts?

**Author's Note:**

> Moja matka = My mother
> 
> Môj otec = My Father
> 
> A môj brat, Pietro = And my brother, Pietro
> 
> Moja rodina = My family


End file.
